


surprise

by yorit1



Series: Orit's ED verse [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron just turned 40 and along comes a surprise.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Orit's ED verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron had recently turned 40. He was really enjoying this time of his life. The children were growing bigger and stronger daily and Liv was living in her own house in the village. Robert had taken him out of town to celebrate his birthday and a good time was had. 

A few weeks later Aaron wasn't feeling very well. His energy was low and he was having cramps. At first, he thought it was part of hitting his 40s. Aaron was playing with their youngest Hannah, she was 7 years old and was very curious about the world. Aaron felt like he was low on energy and that he couldn't keep up with her. She loved being the baby of the family. Liv would come to visit and always brought her gifts. So did her grandparents and aunts and uncles. She had cousins who were her age. It really was so much fun. When she was younger she asked her dad if they would have another baby, he said that they were happy with the children that they had at the moment. 

Aaron was not sure what to do he still had this slight fatigue a month later, he also wasn't going through his monthly’s, maybe with this new age, his body was just processing things. 

That night when they were in bed Robert snuggled up to Aaron and put his hand around his middle. “You are getting round again,” Robert said.

Shit! Aaron thought. That could be a sign that his body was maturing. While he was happy with the kids that he had and did not think that he wanted any more children he felt like 40 was still young. 

The next day Aaron made an appointment to check that everything was okay. The doctor drew blood and did other standard tests. When the doctor took out the ultrasound machine Aaron was worried. What if it was worse then he thought? The doctor placed the wand on his tummy and Aaron suddenly heard heartbeats in the room.

“Congrats! you are pregnant, it looks like you are about 9 weeks along.” The doctor went through all the information for signing up for the services and everything. Aaron was in a daze the whole time. He drove home and sat in their bedroom. He didn't know what to tell Robert. Liv was all grown up and living in her own house. The twins just turned 16. George was 11 and a half and Hannah was 7. He and Robert were happy that as they were getting older their children were as well. He did not know how to tell Robert that they were starting the process all over again.

A few hours later Aaron heard Robert bring Hannah home. The other children were in secondary school and had longer days. Hannah was sharing a story of something new that she learned in school that day. Robert was listening and responding when he was supposed to in the story. Robert was a really good dad. He puts his all into everything he does. He has his businessman persona where he can be ruthless to get what he wants. When it comes to his family he will do anything to protect them. His fire and soul made him the good father that he was. Aaron knew that Robert would be a good dad to this baby as well. Hopefully, Robert won't feel too old having another baby at 46. 

Robert went upstairs to check on Aaron. He saw that Aaron was sitting in the dark room. when he turned on the light he saw that Aaron was dazed. 

“Aaron Aaron.” Robert waved in his face to get his attention.

“Robert,” Aaron said as he focused. “I have something to tell you.”

“You're pregnant.” “I'm pregnant.” They said simultaneously. 

“How did you know?” 

“I just had a feeling, it reminded me of the other pregnancies, and when I saw you getting a little rounder I was hoping that that would be the case. I know we are getting up there in age, but the best thing in my life is this family, you, the children we have together, I would be happy that we are having another child, one that will have your eyes and my hair colour and just be this precious child that came from you. There is no part of you that I could ever not love. Every part of you is beautiful. Yes, I thought we put the nappies and sleepless nights behind us. but secretly I think Hannah will be excited to have another brother or sister.”

“Oh yes she will probably treat them as her little minion and they will get into trouble.”

The two of them laughed as they pictured their future with another child. Their house filled with more noise. More tears and arguments and shouting, more laughter and games as well. The baby is their baby, it will not be perfect. But they will be loved anyway unconditionally. Hopefully, the children will be the best part of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are told the news

Aaron woke up a few hours later snuggled up to Robert. Robert smiled down at him. Aaron knew that no matter what they would be in this together. They knew that they should tell the kids and Liv. After that, they will tell their mothers that they will be having another grandchild. Aaron knew that when his grandma finds out there will be a massive party and he just wanted it to be in their own little bubble for now.   
“I should go finish getting tea ready. Hannah is downstairs playing with her toys, planning world domination. I texted the others to let them know that we wanted to talk to them.”  
“That kid is all you,” Aaron said and laughed. Hannah really did share so many traits with her dad.   
A few minutes later Aaron saw his youngest building her own world and playing with her minions in her plan of world domination. Robert was finishing preparing the food. The children should be home soon. Today Hannah didn’t have any recreational activities. Tuesdays she usually spent this time with Aaron, doing things that they both enjoyed. The twins were spending extra time studying for their exams, and George was playing football. The twins will be picking up George on their way back from school. Aaron was excited and nervous to tell them at the same time. The kids were the most important people in his life. Aaron spends so much of his time at work helping children overcome their trauma, he tries the best to give them everything that he never thought he could have. 

George was nervous when he got a text from his dad telling him that they had important news to share. He always thought his parents could make it through anything, that no matter what they would never get divorced. But for some reason this past year a lot of his friend’s parents got divorced. Daddy had been kind of distant lately in a way that he had never been before. He knows that he said that they are all the most important people in his lives. But what if the children he helps are more important. Football was great it was a release for him. He could just run on the field and score goals and he was not bothered by those thoughts.   
When he saw Annie Grace and Jacob he was excited to see them. Maybe they knew what was happening.   
“What do you think the news is?” George asked his brother and sister.  
“Who knows, with those two it can be anything. For all, we know they could be having another baby.”  
“Nah they are too old for that.”  
Another baby, that would push George even more into the middle. George was not sure how he felt about that. The news could be something else, maybe something bad happened or someone died. What if granny Sarah was sick again.  
“Hey look we are home, we will hear whatever it is soon,” Annie told her brother to soothe him.   
The three of them enter the house and see Liv there as well.   
Oh God Liv was there that means what they are going to hear is big news.

“Hey, Georgy boy how you doing? How is preparation for the exams going, I couldn’t have gotten through them if it wasn’t for those two over there. I guess I’m getting soppy now. We are so lucky to have them in our lives.” Liv said.   
Hannah was sitting on Liv’s lap showing her the world that she had built. She was also showing her what she wanted Liv to make her as Liv was an artist. Hannah was excited whenever Liv came over to visit. The others had more time with Liv, but she moved out when Hannah was young.   
Aaron was sitting there nervously watching all of the children interact. They were all beautiful in their own way.   
“Okay tea is ready, come to the table,” Robert said.  
“What about the news?” George asked.  
“We will share with you once we all sit down. Its good news I promise.”  
Ah Lasgnia, dad was really good at making it. They all took a portion and sat down to eat.   
“So, ah your dad and I have some news to share with you all. Ah, we are um, we are having another baby. You will have another brother or sister in about 7 months.”  
Liv got up to hug both of them. The twins were happy as well.   
“Yes a baby sister to play with, we will have so much fun together, I will teach her everything.” Hannah was shouting enthusiastically.  
George was quiet throughout dinner and the second that they finished eating and cleaned up he went straight to his room.   
Aaron was very worried. George was the most sensitive of all their children. They went upstairs to go talk to him to make sure that everything was okay. They knocked on his door, and they heard a muffled come in. George was laying on his bed just staring at his phone aimlessly.   
“What’s up, mate?” Robert asked.  
George just shrugged and continued to look at his phone.  
“This new child doesn’t mean we love you any less. We still love you, we will still support you in all that you do and go to all of your football games. You know that we love you, George, no matter what, always.”  
George nodded but was still silent, thinking over everything.  
“How about tomorrow we have a day just the three of us, how does that sound?”  
“Okay.”  
Aaron and Robert left him on his own now that they knew that he was okay. 

Later that night after they got ready for bed Aaron and Robert were lying in it together. Robert was in his prefered position when Aaron was pregnant, with his hands around Aaron’s middle. That way he can be close to Aaron and the baby.  
“I think that went well. And in seven months we will have another little munchkin that is a perfect mix of you and me. I love you so much Aaron you know that. You and the kids are the best part of me.”  
“I love you too.” Aaron kissed Robert good night and rested his head on his shoulder. Hopefully some time with George tomorrow will give him a chance to open up more to them and they can know more of what he was thinking.


End file.
